


Hurt/Comfort Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [43]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in January 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Hurt/Comfort Recs

Hurt/Comfort is one of the most classic and popular fanfiction genres and the Stucky fandom is full of opportunities for it! It usually involves one character in physical or emotional pain - sometimes minor, sometimes serious - being cared for and comforted by another character. Occasionally, the pain and caretaking are mutual. Some fics place the emphasis more on the hurt, others on the comfort. Both realistic h/c and Magical Healing Cocks are welcome for this theme. As with other potentially heavy themes, please be sure to check the warnings and tags before reading fics if you have any triggers.

### Steve/Bucky Hurt/Comfort Fic Recs

 **Title:** Care and Maintenance  
**Why:** Steve gives Bucky a bath. Bucky gives Steve…something else.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230336>

**Title:** despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)  
**Why:** Can't not rec this. So much hurt ;-; but also… comfort?  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671/>

**Title:** Dona Nobis Pacem  
**Why:** One of my fave hurt/comforts where Steve is the one that needs more help.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952607>

**Title:** Feral  
**Why:** Both Steve and Bucky being touch-starved in the 21st century  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816445/>

**Title:** The Good Fight  
**Why:** Auxiliary Omega Steve takes care of Alpha Bucky, stuck in Fight.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597126>

**Title:** Home  
**Why:** Steve on the run from SHIELD as soon as he defrosts, and is adopted by some young adults running a tattoo shop.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193866/>

**Title:** Ipseity Series (Chyetirye-Chasm-Changes and Constants)  
**Why:** The quintessential Hurt/Comfort Gateway Fic into the Stucky abyss.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/118750>

**Title:** Scratched Ragged and Rubbed Raw  
**Why:** Classic 'Bucky comes in from the cold'.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514783>  
**Sequel:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577108>

**Title:** Something Great  
**Why:** The Winter Soldier just wants a hug from Steve Rogers. This is the softest thing I've read  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143151>

**Title:** Stem  
**Why:** The author says it better than I ever could. _Bucky Barnes discovers sugar, demands coffee, makes a variety of involuntary noises, cuddles up to Steve Rogers, regrows a limb, and fakes it 'til he makes it at being a person._  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058431>

**Title:** Targeting  
**Why:** So much hurt/comfort in the college part of this  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849256/>

**Title:** This, you protect  
**Why:** maybe not traditional hurt/comfort but Bucky is definitely hurt and he definitely discovers a lot of things that bring him comfort, and also it brings me comfort  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638>

**Title:** You are sure to find (If you walk long enough)  
**Why:** Post tws Bucky healing with cats :heart:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489912>

**Title:** Under the Bridges of Fame  
**Why:** Cap!Steve & Child Actor!Bucky!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115321>

### Steve/Bucky Hurt/Comfort Fanart Recs

“Hey, stop crying. I’ll take care of you, Stevie. Always.”: <https://marty-mc.tumblr.com/post/82450304984/hey-stop-crying-ill-take-care-of-you-stevie>  
  
First hug since 1944: <https://kayaczek.tumblr.com/post/142751964767/first-hug-since-1944>  
  
wait for me to come home: <https://www.deviantart.com/lumen-a/art/wait-for-me-to-come-home-stucky-481934852>  
  
Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
